The Five People Jyn Meets in Heaven
by seriousblahblah
Summary: Did anyone else feel like Jyn died much too soon, with many questions left unanswered? Well, the Force doesn't die, the energy continues. And Jyn awakens on the other side, where she will finally be able to unite with Cassian and her father and a few others who have been waiting to meet her...Including the Force. [Jyn Erso/Cassian Andor] [Also RIP Carrie Fisher]


**a/n: I watched Rogue One on the 26th. On the 27th, Carrie Fisher died. However, as I watched the ending of Rogue One the previous night, it struck me how incredibly sad it was that both Jyn and Cassian never got to spend more time together before their heroic deaths. So fanfiction can add some of that...and well if you read my other stories before, you know what I will probably do in this story... :-)**

 **RIP carrie fisher: I have been a fan of you since I was 6 years old when I fell in love with star wars, even though star wars wasn't even big in my generation and it made me an outlier to be a fan of the series. I just remember loving the story and especially your scenes with Han, you truly were great together and you were an even greater person in real life, for being an outspoken, honest, sassy and funny woman.  
**

* * *

 **The Five People Jyn Meets in Heaven**

.

~Prologue~

Jyn held onto Cassian's arms as the incredible heat and fire of the crushing laser beams irradiated and destroyed the planet they were stood upon. Any second now, their very next breath would be their last one. She met Cassian's eyes. There was so much she wanted to say to him, like 'don't go', 'don't leave me' and 'I love you'. She also, though it was impossible, wanted to kiss him and make love to him and bear his children, except they were dying right now, they were about to die and there was no time for any of that.

God, how she loved him though and how she wish they could've had a bit more time after this mission to finally live. Not that it wasn't worth it; of course, it was. They had done the most they could do for the Rebel Alliance. They had found the weakness in the Death Star's plans and now everything they had worked for in both their sorry lives could come to some fruition.

If only she had more time to have said and done things for the ones she loved too. Jyn had always been on her feet, trying to survive or fight, that she'd never really slowed down and smelled the flowers or enjoyed life. And now it was all over, and she was barely far into her twenties. And it was all going to end now. Cassian's warm, strong arms around her was the only thing holding her together.

Any second now, they were both going to explode in flames and be killed by instantaneous laser combustion. It would probably be even too fast to feel the pain and there would be nothing left of either their bodies or this planet.

"Cassian, do you think—" she began. She wanted to ask him if he though they could've been together if they had more time.

Cassian pulled back a bit from her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."

His smile, with the implication of 'yes' in his eyes, was the last thing she saw before they were both consumed by the Death Star's explosion and the entire planet turned into a chaos of lava, fire and subatomic explosions.

.

 _Yes,_ the entire universe seemed to be saying. Despite death, it would conquer. That _yes_ shared in the eyes between Cassian and Jyn had not dissapeared but would continue, echoed in energy and the Force...

.

.

to be continued. I know it's rather early to do this since Carrie Fisher died only recently. But I was a great fan of hers. And last year, when Alan Rickman died, I did a tribute to Snape, so I guess I will do one for Jyn and it might include a guest appearance by leia. She was so beautiful at the end of Rogue One and right after I saw that movie, the next day was the day she died.

RIP Leia. I first watched star wars when I was 6 and I remember you standing out most and being the spunky one that stole each scene. Amazing actress and person.


End file.
